


Silent Apologies

by IceBlueRose



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Gen, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-09
Updated: 2017-02-09
Packaged: 2018-09-23 01:23:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9634547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IceBlueRose/pseuds/IceBlueRose
Summary: Sara feels guilty for laughing at Jax's comment about Mick's lack of brain and decides to apologize.Missing scene from 2x07, Invasion!





	

**Author's Note:**

> I have a lot of feelings about Mick Rory in season 2 and this is one of the results.

Sara considered herself to be pretty observant—she had to be while she was in the League. But that didn’t mean she didn’t overlook things or forget about things.

Like the fact that Mick’s favorite mask was the team idiot.

She’d known he wasn’t an idiot long ago. He’d been Leonard’s partner and best friend for more than thirty years after all and Leonard Snart wasn’t the type to let someone in to his personal life if they were a complete idiot.

Mick was a lot of things—loud, impulsive, and quick to anger to name just a few—but he wasn’t stupid.

Sara wasn’t proud to admit that she’d forgotten that.

But the look on Mick’s face when he’d realized that she’d laughed at Jax’s joke that Mick didn’t have a mind to control had been one hell of a reminder.

Which meant that it was time to do something she generally tried to avoid if she could help it—apologize. And in a way that didn’t draw a lot of attention or cause a big scene since Mick wouldn’t appreciate that either.

Mind made up, Sara scanned the room, searching for Mick among the people running around and trying to get everything set up for the president. It only took a few moments for her to spot him entering the next room and she quickly headed in that direction.

She paused in the doorway, taking in the way he sat—slouched down, arms crossed, head back, and eyes closed. Part of her wanted to duck back out and in to the main room and just leave him be. Except that was the coward’s way out and would probably end up making things worse between them in the long run. She shifted, leaning against the doorjamb and crossed her arms.

“I forget sometimes,” she said.

Mick opened his eyes and turned his head, watching as she pushed away from the doorjamb and headed towards him. Rather than say anything, he raised an eyebrow at her, nodding when she tilted her head in question at the spot next to him.

“I forget sometimes,” she repeated, sitting down next to him, “what a good mask you have.” Glancing over at him, she pulled out her flask and held it out to him, letting him see the apology in her eyes.

His lips twitched at the fact that she’d managed to find a spot for her flask in that suit of hers before nodding. Accepting the flask, he moved to take a drink, pausing when he saw the small engravings forming a triangle in the upper right hand corner.

A snowflake, a flame, and the outline of a bird.

Mick nodded again, a small and rarely seen smile appearing on his face before he tilted the flask towards Sara in a silent toast then took a drink.

Apology accepted.


End file.
